This invention relates generally to the field of coin actuated appliances and vending machines and more particularly to a coin actuated stacked appliance and improved coin collecting apparatus therefor. The coin collecting apparatus for the stacked appliance includes a vertically shallow, generally horizontally elongated box-like structure and means for deflecting coins fron one end toward the other end of the box-like structure to fully utilize the storage capacity of the box-like structure.
Prior coin collection systems have generally utilized coin boxes located directly below the outlet of a coin slide or coin drop. As coins accumulated in these boxes they tended to stack in a substantially conical pattern generally below the outlet of the coin slide or coin drop. An example of this type of coin box is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,425 issued to Peyton W. Douglas on July 15, 1969.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,903 issued to Winford G. McDonald on Aug. 23, 1983 there is disclosed a coin box for a particular type of dispensing machine. This coin box is enlarged by extending the coin box rearwardly and by providing an inclined, forwardly extending, top wall which allows the dispensed product to be deflected behind the coin box and then routed toward a dispensing slot.
There has been no known prior showing of a coin collecting apparatus for use with a coin actuated appliance as shown in the instant invention. The coin collecting apparatus includes a coin receiver and a vertically shallow but horizontally elongated coin box with coin diverting means operably disposed relative to the coin receiver. The coin diverting means deflects coins in a generally diagonal path toward the rear of the coin box to provide for utilization of substantially the entire horizontal length of the coin box for storage.